spinnerettefandomcom-20200215-history
Issue 1
The origin of Spinnerette! The story begins at the "Ohio Research University", '''where Dr. Lambha is being interviewed by Patti Winters with Channel 4 Action New's about a new Genetic Modification''' chamber that he has been working on for the past 10 years. It is stated that is was the potential to cure thousands of genetic diseases including: cancer, lupus, and possibly obesity. Dr. Lambha then states that the source of his study's is the genetic inheritence traits in arachnid's. As he goes on to explain, one of the student's, Heather Brown, is texting on her phone but get's nevous when she sees the TV crew and drops it into the spider-filled tank, she desperately trys to fish it out just as the TV crew and Dr. Lambha turn their attention to her, Dr. Lambha saying thet she is one of his top grad students. Hether gets her phone out and goes to shake Patti's hand, not realizing that her arm is covered in spiders until Patti scream's, she and Dr. Lambha quickly put the spiders back in their tank while Dr. Lambha scolds her, reminds her that the spiders are highly mutagenic, thankfully Heather wasn't bitten. But he reminds her that a bite from these spider's won't give her superpower's like in Spiderman, but a nasty infection. Heather then get's a text from her roommate, saying that she saw her screwup live on TV and saved it, much to her embarrassment. Dr. Lambha then shows the TV crew the''' "Prototype Genetic Infusion Chamber"' which holds a large liquid pool and a large DNA splicing ray, and explains that it will help them expand their experiment's to more member's of the Arachnid family, like scorpions. Patti comment's on the size of the ray and ask's if it can alter human DNA and give them superpowers, but Dr. Lambha goes off into an angry rant about that not being the case and reporters jumping to conclusion's. Meanwhile Hether text's her friend back, saying she's going to be late tonight... Later that night, Dr. Lambha leaves the lab, telling Hether that they need the the chaimber up and running by 9:00 AM and to stay up all night if she has to. After he leaves Heather climbs up the ray to get to work, only to slip and fall into the liquid pool, the wrench she dropped landing on a button, starting up the array and infusing her with spider DNA. The ray then overloads and explodes. Heather crawls out of the pool unharmed, but with 6 arm's, much to her shock and worry.... She trys to get home while hiding her arm's under a coat, but some teenager's start harassing her, but she beats them up, calling herself '"The Black Widow"''' afterwards. When she arrives home, she show's off her muscle's in the mirror, liking the idea of being a superhero, but her roommate Sahira get's up and at first dosn't notice her friend's change, but freaks out when she does. After she explains what happened, Sahira want's to get her to the hospital,but Heather insists that she want's to fight crime like a real superhero, Sahira trys to remind her that she has a busy scedule and wouldn't have time for crime fighting and trys the call the hospital, but when Heather beg's her to let her fight crime, stating that she's alway's dreamed of being a superhero and actually be someone other than a shy nerd, she finally cave's and says she'll let her do it, but will call a docter if she starts feeling sick. Much to her joy, but before Sahira goes to sleep, she tells Heather that there's already a Marvel character by the name of "Black Widow", much to her dismay. The next day, on her way to the lab (hiding her extra arm's under her jacket) she try's to think up a name for herself, such as "Brown Recluse", "Brown Fiddler", or "Arachine", when she arrives, police are investigating while Dr. Lambha is talking to Tiger and Mecha Maid, thinking it was a supervillen, but Heather confesses that it was her fault. After being scolded by her boss, she apoligises to Tiger and Mecha Maid , but accidentaly calls him Black Tiger, much to his irritation, She then ask's for their autograph, but sadly does not have a pen. Later when she gets home she tells Sahira about her day and reveal's her new superhero name: "Spinnerette", and then ask's her to make her costume out of the materials she bought, (which are 3 Venom costume's and some gloves), since she can't sew she asks Sahira, at first Sahira refuses, but agrees on the condition that she sees a doctor, Heather dosn't want to, on account of keeping her identity secret, but Sahira reveals she know's someone they can trust and agrees to make her costume first, causing Heather to give her a bone-crushing hug. While Sahira make's her costume, Heather try's to shoot web's from her hand's like Spiderman, but the webbing shoot's out from above her butt, much to Sahira's amusement. Later after the costume is finished, Sahira comment's that she's a bit short to be a superhero to Spinnerette's irritation, she then leave's through the window to find a crime to stop. She find that climbing walls isn't as easy as she thought it would be since she's wearing Nylon glove's, she then try's swinging from the rooftop's, only to slam into a wall, after regaining her focus, she spot's a man trying to break into a car, she try's to scare him, only for him to start smacking her with his bag, The issue end's with Spinnerette calling Sahira and asking her to pick her up while hiding in an alley.... Plot Synopsis Issue one opens with Dr. Lambha being interviewed by Pati Winters about his 'revolutionary new genetic modification chamber', which has the ability to alter the DNA of living samples. Dr. Lambha then introduces Pati to Heather Brown, who is his lab assistant and one of his top grad students, however she was so suprised that she dropped her phone into the case of spiders. When she retrieved it she did not realise that her hand was covered in spiders and when she went to shake hands with Pati, Heather gave Pati a scare. Dr. Lambha then goes on to show Pati and her cameraman the genetic infusion chamber, Pati then asks if the array could modifiy the DNA of a human, causing Dr. Lambha to rant about the media, super-heroes and the Large Hadron Collider. After the interview Dr. Lambha leaves the University telling Heather that he needed the Genetic Infusion Chmaber up and running by 9am sharp, and that she should stay up all night if she had to. While she was testing the Genetic Infusion array she accidentally fell off and into the holding tank, and the wrench she had ben holding activated it, infusing her with spider DNA. Due to some unknown fault the array exploded after this. Heahter then pulled herself out of the water, when she did so she realised that she had 3 pairs of arms, as a result of the accident. directly following this Heather got out of the university, and tried to hide her extra arms under her lab coat, as she was walking away, however two men approached her, possibly with intentions of sexually assualting her, or simply mugging her, as they did they pulled the lab coat off, revealing her extra arms, she then picked up one of the men and threw him into the other, both of them promptly surrendered and in the heat of the moment she threatened them, and gave herself the name 'Black Widow'. once she made it back to her apartment, which she shared with Sahira, she examined her new limbs more closely, the accident also appears to have increased the strength and cup size, though that is debatable given she was wearing a baggy lab coat which would have covered her figure. Characters Category:Issues